


what a bro wants

by multicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryder has a lot of questions about gay sex.  Or, well, a lot of interest really.  And Blaine's always ready to help out a friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a bro wants

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Project: NAGERTUTWP [not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate] over on tumblr

Ryder catches Blaine outside of study hall.  “Hey, dude.”  Blaine looks around.  But none of the other guys he knows Ryder knows are even here, and Ryder continues.  “Blaine!  Over here.”

So Ryder’s talking to him, and that’s unusual, but not brand new.  “What’s up?”

“I was just wondering,” Ryder says, “what you and Kurt were doing at the wedding.”

Nothing that’s any of your business, Blaine thinks, but he stares challengingly at Ryder and asks him, “what do you  _think?_ ”

”No, I mean, like, exactly what.  Because Jake said that Puck said if you don’t swallow you’re not totally gay.”

“What?  Puck - what!?”

“Yeah, he learned that in Hollywood.”

Blaine doesn’t exactly know what do with this barrage of questionable information on his former classmate’s sex life, but anyway - “But I  _am_  gay.  And Kurt’s gay, too.”

“Yeah, I know, but so maybe there’s also something that means whether you’re back together?  Or, I don’t know, just having fun - “

“Ryder.  Stop,” Blaine says, and he does.  “What are you even trying to ask me?”

Ryder shrugs.  “I just figured you’re the expert.”

“Um, thanks, I guess?  But just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I don’t know what counts as ‘gay’ in your straight boys’ minds.”

Ryder swings his hands awkwardly, and Blaine stares at him, and it’s not half a minute till he breaks.  “Honestly?  I don’t even care so much about that.  I just wanted to talk about sex with you, and I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

Blaine snorts.  “Well, you could’ve chosen a less offensive way of doing it.”

“I’m sorry?” says Ryder.

“It’s fine.”  Or Blaine’s fine, anyway, and he doesn’t feel like pointing out everything wrong with Ryder’s questions and assumptions.  They’re only just starting to maybe be friends.

“Cool,” Ryder says with a grin, and walks away.

And Blaine thinks fast.  Dorky yet moderately attractive acquaintance stops you in the school hallway to talk about sex?  Gay sex, specifically, and he has a curiosity that seems genuine, which… straight guys usually don’t?  So Blaine calls at Ryder’s retreating back, “hey, wait!”

Ryder turns around and slouches back.

“So why did you want to talk about, you know.”  Blaine makes a complicated hand gesture, because they had been talking, sure, but he still didn’t want to push.

“Gay sex?”

“Yeah, sex.”

Ryder leans against the row of lockers with a sigh.  “Well, now that Jake’s maybe getting some with Marley, I really wanted to - I mean - I’d rather do it with her, but it’s not like I have a chance, you know.  It’s like everyone’s getting to have sex besides me now, and that just sucks.”

“And that… has to do with me?”

“Um.  Okay.  Honestly?” Ryder says, and looks straight at him, “I figure you’re not getting any either right now.  Kurt was here for the wedding, but now he’s gone to New York again, so I just thought maybe, you know.  We could help each other out.”

“Oh.   _Oh._ “  And Blaine’s… been propositioned before, of  _course._   Eli, and Sebastian, and random guys when he’s gone out drinking at Scandals, he doesn’t even know their  _names_ … but this feels different.  Blaine feels in control of the interaction, even though Ryder asked him… he can say no.  But he doesn’t have to.  Ryder’s not expecting anything, he won’t care, he’s sure, if Blaine declines the offer.  That’s all it is.  There’s no one else whose expectations he’s trying to meet, no pain that he’s trying to blindly fuck away.  He feels okay, now, especially after his weekend with Kurt, and if he can have something else here too for a bit - why not?  “Sure,” he says with a smile, “meet me in the locker room after school?”

“Great.”

~*~

After Ryder disappears down the hallway, Blaine texts Kurt.  He doesn’t have a real obligation to, he knows, but he feels an obscure compulsion anyway; whether it’s to make up for Eli in some small way, or just to confirm that he’s doing the right thing, that everything that’s been between them since the wedding will still be brought forward by this or at least not be held back.   _Ryder wants us to ‘help each other out’ after school.  Thoughts?_

Kurt’s busy, of course, and he doesn’t answer the text right away, but when Blaine fishes his phone out of his pocket again after the next period, he sees a reply.  _Sounds hot.  Share later?_

~*~

Blaine’s already changed into his gym clothes, and he’s practicing dance moves when Ryder comes into the locker room.

“We’re really gonna have sex here?” Ryder says doubtfully.  “I know they do it in porn, but seriously, couldn’t people come in or something?”

Blaine laughs.  “No, we’re gonna work out in the locker room.  Because it’s a good way to relieve stress, and have fun, and no one will get hurt.”

Ryder actually pouts at him, and Blaine laughs again.  “And then if you still want to, you can come back to my house and we can fool around for a while before we have dinner.”

Ryder raises his fists in the air.  “Awesome!”

“So go get changed.”

And even with everything they’ve talked about, Blaine stays over by the weights and looks away.

~*~

They start off stretching next to each other.  Blaine usually tries to keep his eyes to himself in here, but now he lets himself appreciate the long lean lines of Ryder’s body.  How big his hands are when they cup his knees and elbows, the flexing muscles of his calves and thighs.

They can’t compare to the images in his head of course, but Ryder’s awkward inexperience is visible even in the way he swivels his hips as they stretch, and there’s something that’s appealing about it too, his desire that’s outspoken for all its formlessness.

Blaine spots Ryder for a round of lifts, and the movement of his chest is a nice distraction from the tedium of counting.  At some point Blaine actually forgets to count at all, and Ryder stops and glares at him.

Of course Blaine notices the glaring.  “What’s wrong?”

“You don’t even know how many reps that was,” Ryder says.  “And you definitely shouldn’t lift in this state.  Let’s get this party on the road.”

Blaine kind of wants to argue, but he really can’t.  They’re comfortable enough around each other, this feels safe, he mostly wants to be so sure that he’s not taking advantage of Ryder, because only a couple years younger feels like so much with the years that he’s had.  But Ryder’s the one who’s moving forward anyway.

“My car’s in the parking lot,” says Blaine.  “So do you want to ride with me, or follow?”

“I can’t even drive, man,” says Ryder.  “So you’re taking me home after, okay?”

~*~

The drive could’ve been tense - which would’ve been a bad sign, and maybe make Blaine have to call the whole thing off - but it isn’t.  Ryder shuffles through Blaine’s ipod and picks songs to play air-guitar with, and they sing, sing, sing.  Blaine drums on the wheel when there’s a really good beat and it’s safe to take his hands off for a minute, and it doesn’t mean much, they’re not singing to each other but just along with, but it’s still easy and fun.

They go straight to Blaine’s room when they get there and he’s already wound up from the anticipation.  Ryder takes off his shirt immediately, and Blaine removes his bow tie and sets it carefully on the bedside stand by the pictures of him and Kurt.

“Why don’t you take off your shirt?” Ryder asks, and he steps casually out of his jeans and stands unselfconscious in his boxers.

“Um, I didn’t know if you wanted me to.”

“Why not, you’re hot.”

Blaine blushes and looks down.  “Thank you.”

“What, you thought I didn’t realize or something?  I saw you when we did the calendar shoot, I have eyes.”

“Okay.”  And Blaine’s brought him here, and come this far, and - Blaine remembers doing ‘Don’t Stop Me Now.’  He didn’t even choreograph it ahead of time (sometimes they do in glee club, sometimes they don’t), but when he ran up the steps and turned his back between Ryder and Jake, they caught him when he fell.  He didn’t have to ask, he didn’t even have to tell them, they just watched him and they did it.  Trust fall.  And he lets himself fall again.

He unbuttons the shirt, untucks it from his pants, lets it fall to the floor.

“See?  Great pecs.”  Ryder comes to stand behind him and puts his hands on his chest, and Blaine squirms.

“And this thing, I don’t know what it’s called.”  Ryder’s tracing the sharp lines of muscle right over Blaine’s hip bone, the creases between his stomach and his thigh, up and down, up and down, down to his waistband, on both sides.  It feels _amazing_.  ”I wish I could get my body to look like this.  How do you do it?”

And maybe it shouldn’t be, but Ryder’s frank admiration is just the hottest thing.  Kurt’s always been caught up in what they’re doing, lost to it even when he’s most in control.  But Ryder’s dispassionate, and even if it’s cause he’s not really that interested, it turns Blaine on  _so much_.  Ryder’s not that into it  _yet_ , but maybe he’ll let Blaine change that, if he’s good.

“Don’t stop.”

“Wow, you really like this, don’t you,” says Ryder.  His hands are teasing around where Blaine’s painfully hard in his jeans, but not quite  _there_.  It’s an unfamiliar teasing, though, uncertain when he’s used to purposeful, and Blaine’s not sure if it’s because Ryder is nervous or just because he doesn’t know what to do.

So he stops Ryder’s hands with his own and turns around in his arms.  “How about you?”

Ryder drops his arms, and Blaine’s back feels too exposed again without them.  “I don’t know.  I was thinking maybe we could just jerk each other off or something?”

“If you want,” says Blaine.  “Should we get on the bed?”

“Yeah, okay,” says Ryder, and when Blaine starts to climb on, he adds, “take your clothes off first.”

So he watches as Ryder strips out of his boxers too, to stand before him naked.  His cock is thin, about average length, not completely hard yet, and Blaine longs to touch.  (He’d love to taste too, to be honest, but he knows he can’t do that today.)  “Come on, hurry up,” says Ryder, and he takes off his jeans too and then his boxers, stupidly glad of the encouragement.  Ryder’s watching him too, and actually holds out his hands for Blaine to join him when he finally kicks his clothing aside.

“So, do we just,” says Ryder, making a jerking gesture, and reaching hesitantly for Blaine’s cock.

“You don’t have to do anything,” says Blaine, and Ryder pulls his hand back (and Blaine’s body whines, it does want to be touched, but be quiet, there are plenty of ways).  Blaine gets his own hand around Ryder’s cock and it fairly jumps to hardness in his grasp, and that’s nice too.  Ryder moans quietly, and Blaine says, “I have another idea.”

“Yeah?”

“Here, just let me - ” Blaine says, and reaches over to the drawer of his bedside stand.

Ryder puts his hands up.  “No offense, dude, but I don’t think I’m up for any of that kind of stuff today.”

“I’m not getting condoms or anything, don’t worry,” Blaine says, and when he straightens back up with it in his hand, “just lube?”

“For jerking off?”  Ryder says.  “Yeah, I guess, okay.”

“Great,” Blaine says, and squeezes some onto his hand, and rubs both hands together to warm it up.  This is a little awkward, but he likes the way Ryder’s eyes are on his hands, on his body, wondering what he’s going to do and taking everything in.  He feels responsible and it’s a little bit nerve-wracking, but he also feels like he’s doing a good job at it so far and that just feels so good it makes him want to explode.  But first things first, and if he’s lucky, his pleasure will feel even better when it comes.

When he’s ready he puts some on Ryder’s cock, and lets Ryder fuck into the slippery warmth of his fist for a few seconds before he takes it away.  “What?” Ryder protests.  But he squeezes out more, and then he rubs it onto the insides of his own thighs, slathering the skin there till it’s slick enough to be slippery and indulging in the feeling his own touch as he does it.  He massages some onto his balls, too, and his perineum, and lies back on the bed.

Ryder looks confused.  “Do you want me to do that too?”

“Just - come here.  Like this.”  And he guides Ryder on top of him, letting his legs fall open and pushing Ryder’s cock to hang heavy between them - Ryder grunts at the contact, fleeting though it is - and he pulls Ryder up until his cock is between the tops of his thighs and pushing up to brush against his sac, and he closes his thighs.

Ryder jerks.  And Blaine can feel his cock pulsing between the slick skin of his thighs, his own cock skidding against the hard surface of Ryder’s belly as he moves again.  “Like that,” he says, and -

“This is  _so good,_ ” Ryder says, and he’s getting into it, pushing in harder and rougher as Blaine squeezes his legs tight around him.  “This is  _amazing,_  Blaine, I would never have  _guessed_  - ” and he has his hands on Blaine’s chest again, flicking at his nipples  - which doesn’t do much for Blaine, actually, but he figures Ryder must be sensitive there, so he reaches up a hand to try and Ryder  _groans,_ he’s twisting his hips side to side now and the movement is driving Blaine crazy, all teasing and no payoff but oh it’s so hot, and Ryder moves his hands down to hold Blaine’s hips hard enough that he might be leaving bruises, and Blaine writhes into them desparately.

“Tell me how you like it,” says Blaine, and he’s rubbing down onto Ryder, lets his legs fall open for just a second and then clamps them tightly shut, and Ryder gasps.  “Tell me?”

“I like  _you,_ ” Ryder says, “Blaine, uh, you’re so good like this,” and it hasn’t been long but it is his first time, and he comes.  Shooting hot onto Blaine’s thighs, which he presses together unthinkingly, and collapsing boneless on his chest.  Blaine lies there under him, blood pounding with desire and the deliciousness of being unintentionally left hanging for a little while.

Eventually Ryder sits up.  “Oh.  You didn’t, um, sorry.  Do you want me to do something?”

“Could you just stay there?” Blaine asks, voice tight.  Because Ryder is so hot, in his bed, and his come’s all over him, and he’s had so much already, if he could just - look - 

“Sure,” Ryder says easily.  “But tell me if you want me to do something, okay?”

Blaine puts his hands down inside his thighs and gathers up Ryder’s come.  He smears it onto the drying surface of his skin, and further up, onto his belly and then around onto his hard and neglected cock.  He feels so owned, like this, someone’s come sticky on his skin and he knows he can trust Ryder - can trust all of the Glee kids, really - and there’s something comforting about that, the wideness of the net, it doesn’t have to be all Kurt even if it’s not quite so  _much_ with anyone else.

“Can I just do this?” he asks, and Ryder nods.

He rubs his cock on Ryder’s hip, and his abs, dragging the soft velvety skin of the head against the sticky sweatiness of Ryder’s body.  It’s so hot, and he pushes his cock down, lets it go and it pop back up.  Ryder’s just looking at him kind of curiously.  “Does that feel good too?”

“So good,” he grunts, and he feels so close, he can’t keep from pumping his cock anymore.  “Can I come on you?”

“Sure.”

And he bends down to lick Ryder’s chest again, and then he’s doing it, coming all over Ryder’s belly and his thighs and his now-soft cock, he watches it spurt out of his cock and smears it into Ryder’s skin with the other hand, and squeezes tight till he’s all the way done.  Then he collapses straight into it, face-first.

“It’s that kind of disgusting?” asks Ryder.

Blaine laughs and laughs.

“What’s so funny?”

“Kurt thought it was too, at first.  He doesn’t care anymore…”  Blaine turns his head to look up at Ryder, but doesn’t lift it off his come-covered stomach.  “Anyway, it feels good, and we’ll still need to clean up in a bit.”

Ryder shrugs.  “I suppose that’s true.”

Blaine plays with his come on Ryder’s stomach, drawing aimless patterns, and Ryder wiggles his toes, his calves, his knees.

“So, how’d you like it?” Blaine asks eventually.

“It was cool,” said Ryder.  “And I’m glad I’ve had sex now.  But okay - I was wondering something.”

“What?”

“Marley probably doesn’t do any of this stuff, right?”

“I don’t know.”  Blaine frowns.  “And I don’t think we should be speculating about her sex life either, it’s not really any of our business.”

“Yeah, sorry, I just meant… do you think Jake might like to do it?  If he can’t with her, with me?”

Blaine’s eyes light up again, and oh, the craziness of the New Directions relationship web, how did he ever get tangled up in this mess again.  “I don’t know that either, but you should totally ask him.  I’ll even help you if you want.”

“I think I’ll ask him myself.  But thanks for helping me out here.  I really appreciate it.”

“Me too,” Blaine smiles, and he lifts up a fist to bump with Ryder’s, sex-lazy as they both are.  “Okay, now, shower and I’ll order pizza?”

“Great,” says Ryder, “I don’t mind if you go first.”


End file.
